


Неуставное

by Gagarka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season Spoilers, Slow Burn, almost bromance, maybe some ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gagarka/pseuds/Gagarka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Может ли то, что они потеряли дорогих людей сблизить их? Ведь люди-то одни и те же.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неуставное

**Author's Note:**

> Честное слово, это ОТП с первой же серии.  
> Потому что принцесса напомнила мне Катару, а девушку с таким характером не хочется сводить ни с кем =\  
> (ну и Кит/Лэнс - слишком очевидно и слишком не в моём стиле)  
> А когда узнала, что Пидж девчонка, то чуть ли не до потолка скакала, ибо не очень-то жалую слэш.  
> Вообще фик получился каким-то обоснуем пейринга, вплетённым в канон (чесслово, я хотела двух-трёх страничный драббл с поцелуйчиком и фсёсь)
> 
> Это такой соу сло-о-оубёрн, что я даже не знаю...  
> А ещё я внаглую игнорирую тот факт, что Замок летает НУ ОЧЕНЬ быстро (вроде как).  
> И по поводу возраста. Так как академия военная (да и в каноне возраст не упоминался), я считаю, что все герои совершеннолетние (а Пидж, Ханк, Лэнс и Кит вообще ровесники).  
> Ну и концовку я походу слила, но вам виднее.

      Широ всегда знал, что он настоящий, самый что ни на есть, мужик. Он хороший пилот, надёжный друг. И вообще, ему предрекли быть лидером — головой Вольтрона — чёрным паладином. И, не считая этого, он успел побывать в плену и, более того, выбраться!  
  
      Так почему же такой брутальный и серьёзный парень как он, испытывает иррациональную потребность заботиться и опекать этого мелкого пацана? Почему его так и тянет к худощавому сверх меры Пиджу, почему его руки кажутся Широ слишком маленькими и тонкими для паладина — одного из защитников вселенной? Он не сомневается в храбрости и способностях Гандерсона, но не хочет и одновременно хочет, чтобы он был здесь. Может быть это потому что он слишком похож на попавших вместе с ним в плен капитана Холта и его сына? А может так он просто пытается переключиться на что-то другое, отвлечься от тех кошмаров, что приходят к нему по ночам? Да, наверное так и есть.  
  
      Так успокаивает себя Широ и небрежно ерошит, и так уже торчащие в разные стороны, волосы Пиджа, когда они возвращаются в Замок с зелёным львом. Волосы, кстати, оказываются на удивление мягкими и приятными на ощупь.  
  
  
      Новость о том, что командир миссии Кербер отец Пиджа, как громом поражает Широ, но и расставляет всё на свои места. Хорошо, что его нервы закалены, и он почти не показывает насколько удивился. Они идут искать _её_ родных, и Широ старательно душит ненужные сейчас мысли. У него, конечно, это получается: недаром он лидер.  
  
      Он позволяет себе спокойно вздохнуть и обдумать новые факты только, когда все оказываются под защитой Замка. Разрозненные обрывки мыслей наконец занимают положенные места, и Широ решает пока никому не говорить о своём открытии, даже самой Кэти. У неё свои причины так поступать, и он не имеет никакого права решать за неё. Осознание этого немного колет чем-то вроде обиды, но ведь никто не запрещает ему приглядывать за ней, правда?  
  
      Конечно он помнит, как её брат называл Кэти «увлекающейся», но он и представить не мог насколько. Ему совершенно не нравится, что она постоянно засиживается допоздна или вообще, как сейчас, спит на полу, прислонившись к стене, с ноутбуком на коленях. Будто ей мало тех изматывающих тренировок Аллуры. Широ едва удерживает себя от того чтобы попросту отнести её в кровать, убеждая себя, что его это не касается. Не касается, но вскоре он возвращается, накрывает её пледом и некоторое время просто смотрит. Очки съехали и держатся буквально на кончике носа — интересно, они и правда ей нужны? Ресницы отбрасывают неожиданно длинные тени, они подрагивают, когда глаза двигаются под закрытыми веками. Выражение лица серьёзное, с напряжённой складочкой, пролегающей между бровей. Широ уже тянется разгладить её большим пальцем, но одёргивает себя в последний момент, сжимая руку в кулак. Он поднимается и уходит, стараясь выбросить из головы этот уязвимый хрупкий образ.  
  
  
      Слова того пленного инопланетянина выбивают воздух из лёгких, заменяя его ядовитым газом. А крик, сжатые кулаки и пылающие гневом глаза Кэти — уводят почву у него из-под ног. Не мог, не стал бы он такое делать! Зачем ему ранить Мэтта? Но и лгать инопланетянину незачем, поэтому Широ, не медля ни минуты, отправляется к разбившемуся вражескому кораблю. Разумеется Кэти следует за ним по пятам. И всю дорогу, даже сидя в разных Львах, он всё ещё чувствует тот взгляд. Хуже всего знать, но не понимать, не помнить, почему он так поступил.  
  
      И снова ему приходится делать выбор.  
  
      И снова этот выбор не в пользу Кэти.  
  
      Он боится причинить ей боль, поэтому у неё почти получается вырваться, но окончательно отрезвляет её только приземлившееся рядом гигантское нечто.  
  
  
      Чистой эту победу назвать нельзя, но всё-таки это победа. И лично для Широ тоже, ведь он вспомнил. Вспомнил, всё то, что было в плену, и теперь знает, что сказать Кэти, но разговор откладывается до самого вечера.  
  
      Он находит её неподалёку от Замка. Она сидит, свесив ноги над пропастью и опустив голову, в компании древних альтеанских мышей. Ветерок покачивает вьющиеся кончики русых волос, и Широ не видит выражения её лица, но, слыша его голос, она сразу поднимает голову. Не плакала, с облегчением выдыхает Широ и садится рядом. Она слушает, не перебивая, а когда понимает, что всё было только ради защиты Мэтта, еле сдерживает слёзы, порывисто обнимает Широ и извиняется. Он неловко кладёт руки ей на плечи, краем сознания отмечая, какие они узкие, подбадривает её и решается назвать по имени. Настоящему имени. Она вздрагивает, но быстро свыкается с его знанием и, когда они идут к Замку, говорит, что даже рада, что он в курсе.  
  
  
      Видя со стороны, как Кит говорит ей именно то, что чуть не сказал сам, Широ понимает насколько это неправильно и хочет как-то разрядить обстановку, хотя и так ясно, что ничто уже не будет как прежде. Но совсем скоро им становится не до междоусобиц.  
  


***

  
  
      Каждое утро Кэти Холт начинается со слов «я — парень, меня зовут Пидж Гандерсон». Она повторяет их как молитву снова и снова. Видимо, не зря, потому что пока командор Айверсон и даже сокомандники не поняли, кто скрывается за личиной Пиджа. А каждый вечер она ждёт, пока все заснут и идёт в душ. Мужской, конечно же.  
  
      Первый раз увидев голого сокурсника, она чуть не прокусывает щёку, чтобы не покраснеть и не вскрикнуть. Они не общаются, поэтому Пидж только коротко кивает и прячется в одной из кабинок, медленно приводя пульс в норму. Похожие ситуации происходят и после, и Пидж привыкает. Её поведение всё больше походит на мальчишеское. Она гораздо меньше боится, что кто-то сможет её раскрыть. Единственное, с чем она так и не может мириться — волосы, и просто надеется, что никому не придёт в голову вдруг трогать её ноги.  
  
  
      Она бы никуда не полетела, но ей необходимы воспоминания Широ. Они вернутся, нельзя не верить в это. И, едва появляется свободная минутка, Пидж с головой уходит в компьютер, выискивает байты и даже биты информации — любые ниточки и хлебные крошки, по которым сможет потом найти семью.  
  
  
      Пленники с корабля Галры пришли в себя, и… Широ… Как он мог?! Почему? Отец же называл его чуть ли не второй своей семьёй! Пидж чувствует, как её захлёстывают волны непонимания и гнева, и не знает, на кого она злится больше: на инопланетянина или на Широ. А Широ, похоже, и правда не помнит. Видя, как в его глазах отражается боль, она берёт себя в руки и бежит за ним.  
  
  
      Пидж смотрит на чуждый вечерний пейзаж и указательным пальцем почёсывает одну из мышей. Красивый закат и непривычные запахи, которые приносит с собой ветер, не отвлекают от размышлений, но её знаний явно недостаточно, чтобы увидеть цельную картину. Поэтому она даже рада приходу Широ, и он не разочаровывает. Облегчение накрывает её, будто лишая опоры позвоночника. Оказалось, подозревать товарища в предательстве так тяжело. А потом её будто ледяной водой окатывает, когда он называет её _по имени_ , и его объятия кажутся тисками, но всего лишь на секунду. Она верит, что Широ никому ничего не расскажет, и чувствует, что совсем не против.  
  
      И тем сложнее ей даётся решение всё же покинуть команду.  
  
      То, как он мягко уговаривает подумать ещё, заставляет её уверенность пошатнуться на мгновение, но она отводит глаза и стоит на своём.  
  
      Её тошнит от самой себя.  
  
      Забавно, но похоже даже судьба намекает, что ей лучше остаться в команде. Повезло, что Пидж не попалась Сендаку: теперь у них есть шанс.  
  
  
      Одно дело мечтать о полётах, пилотировать, внезапно свалившееся в виде Льва, «счастье», сражаться в команде, и совсем другое, видеть, как друзей берут в заложники. Глядя на поражение Широ, Пидж наконец понимает, насколько трудно принять решение, понимает _его_. Груз ответственности и воспоминаний, кажется сейчас раздавит её, погребёт под каменными плитами, но она делает всё, что должна.  
  
      Её начинает подташнивать — не от того, что убила Хаксуса, а от того, что ничего не почувствовала. Даже потеря робота ощущается более остро. Но не успевает она задуматься об этом, как слышит голос Сендака, и крик Широ заставляет кровь застыть у неё в жилах и скручивает желудок страхом. Может быть поэтому она снова пытается обмануть врага голограммой и попадается. Она не слышит ни слова из его тирады, хочет ослабить хоть немного его хватку. Пидж даже не видит, когда появляются Кит и Аллура, и приходит в себя уже на полу.  
  
      Они работают не просто как команда — как одно целое, даже не говоря друг другу ни слова. И как только Сендак оказывается в ловушке, Пидж подбегает к Широ, но не может вымолвить ни слова, только кладёт руку на его плечо. Они не разговаривают, провожают взглядом Кита и Аллуру, уносящих раненного Лэнса. Широ поднимается, и ладонь Пидж скользит по его руке вниз, пока он не ловит её и ободряюще сжимает.  
  
  
      Пидж не может уснуть, поэтому берёт неизменный ноутбук и идёт с ним в столовую, но потом вспоминает о Ханке «любителе набить брюхо среди ночи и вообще в любое время». Она разворачивается и идёт мимо кают в ангар. Из-за двери справа вдруг доносится тихий (хорошая здесь звукоизоляция, однако) вопль. Не задумываясь, только прижимая плотнее локтем ноут, Пидж хлопает ладонью по сенсору и дверь отъезжает в сторону. Внутри темно, и она шарит рукой по стене, слыша тяжёлое частое дыхание, пока каюту не заливает холодным голубоватым светом, режущим глаза.  
  
      Широ лежит на боку рядом с койкой, подобрав ноги и уставившись в пространство перед собой. Его челюсти плотно, до выступающих желваков, сжаты, и воздух с громким присвистом прорывается сквозь сомкнутые зубы. Пидж ненадолго замирает: слишком уж непривычно видеть лидера в таком состоянии, а потом тихо оставляет ноутбук на откидном сиденье и медленно приближается к Широ.  
  
      Она не знает, что делать.  
  
      Он и раньше «зависал», но ей казалось, что когда вернулись воспоминания, это прекратилось.  
  
      Ей казалось.  
  
      Она опускается на колени рядом с ним и, боясь прикоснуться, тихо зовёт его по имени, но он не реагирует. Тогда она нерешительно, кончиками пальцев всё-таки дотрагивается до его плеча, и не видя отклика, сжимает и легонько трясёт. Внезапно взгляд Широ из пустого становится диким, мечущимся. Он явно не понимает, что происходит, и где он находится. Пидж держит его запястья и повторяет, что всё нормально, произносит его имя и уговаривает посмотреть на неё. Она не показывает того, как сильно её пугает всё это, и буквально через минуту, ей самой показавшуюся неросом*, Широ начинает приходить в себя.  
  


***

  
  
      Он снова на боевой арене. Он снова, снова и снова убивает разумных существ, неповинных ни в чём, кроме того, что по воле случая попали в лапы Галры. Отчаянно хочет этого не делать, но тогда убьют его, а ведь ему ещё надо вытаскивать Сэма и Мэтта. Надо предупредить армию, правительство о том, что на Землю движутся захватчики. И он убивает. Ломает шеи и позвоночники, душит, рассекает плоть так, что разноцветная кровь выплёскивается прямо на него. И говорит себе, что должен выжить.  
  
      Когда напротив него появляются один за другим его товарищи, он понимает, что это сон, но не может ничего сделать. Его тело движется само, а он заперт внутри и беззвучно кричит. Клетка — его разум. Шипы, растущие из неё — его воспоминания. Страхи, подкидывающие реалистичные картинки им же растерзанных друзей — палач, пускающий ток по решётке.  
  
  
      Он слышит, как кто-то зовёт его. Голос кажется смутно знакомым, и когда он понимает, что это Кэти, боль от призрачных ран становится реальнее. Только не она! Но его подсознанию плевать — оно рисует её в одежде пленников, без очков и с баярдом в руках. Кэти спрашивает, где её семья, обвиняет, просит, _нападает_. И всё это с абсолютно, пугающе бесстрастным лицом.  
  
      Капля холодного пота стекает по виску, когда он садится и наконец-то фокусируется на бледном обеспокоенном лице напротив. Переводит взгляд на тонкие руки, держащие его и выдыхает. Она что-то ласково ему говорит, но он не слушает, просто обнимает её без предупреждения. Широ необходимо убедиться, что она не сон. Кэти в его руках застывает от неожиданности, а потом обвивает его шею. Она шепчет какую-то успокаивающую ерунду и гладит его по голове, как маленького, но под её руками он оживает и возвращается в реальность.  
  
      Они сидят на полу до тех пор пока его пульс и дыхание не приходят в норму, а объятия почему-то становятся неловкими. До Широ вдруг доходит, что из одежды на нём сейчас только боксеры и майка, но когда он заикается об этом, Кэти только хохочет, говоря, что и не такое видела, пока все вокруг принимали её за парня. Это странно, но именно он чувствует смущение и, поблагодарив за помощь, спрашивает, почему она-то не спит. Только что схлынувшее напряжение возвращается, Кэти отводит глаза и неразборчиво бормочет, и можно понять только то, что ей не спалось. Похоже стычка лицом к лицу, а не робот на робота, сильно повлияла на неё, а теперь она не хочет нагружать его ещё и своими проблемами. Широ не спрашивает и вместо этого просит её остаться, под предлогом своих кошмаров. Она заметно расслабляется и кивает.  
  
      Широ рассказывает ей о том, какими он знает старшего и младшего Холтов. Кэти с интересом вслушивается в его голос, калачиком свернувшись на койке, пока не засыпает. Он накрывает её одеялом и устраивается на полу рядом, привалившись спиной к постели.  
  
  
      Он просыпается первым и уходит, желая избежать неловкой сцены. Когда он доходит до лечебной капсулы, оказывается, что он не первый — там уже дежурит Кит, а совсем скоро подтягиваются и все остальные. Кэти ведёт себя как ни в чём не бывало и почти сразу отвлекается на альтеанский тикер.  
  
      Да уж, реплика про «быть мужиком» стала лишней, судя по виноватому выражению лица Кэти. Широ может только догадываться, как непросто постоянно скрывать ей себя настоящую, но она должна решиться рассказать сама.  
  
      И она решается, а Широ остается только делать вид, что всё в порядке, когда оказывается, что все — все! — кроме Лэнса уже успели об этом догадаться. Но потом он вспоминает, как Ханк признался, что читал её дневник, да и во время медитации он настойчиво ломился к ней в мысли, так что это неудивительно. Кит тоже мог понять это тогда. Больше всего его поразил Коран, хотя он тот ещё хитрый лис, и запросто мог слукавить, не показав изумления. Ну, а Лэнс — это Лэнс.  
  


***

  
  
      Похоже это входит у них в привычку. После всех недавних событий, вроде похищения синего Льва, спасения Балмеры и взбесившегося Замка, Широ либо тренируется в свободное время, либо смотрит, как работает Кэти. А она постоянно что-то делает, с головой уходя в это и периодически забывая о еде. Ночью же она по негласной договорённости сидит с ноутбуком в каюте Широ и будит его, едва он начинает бормотать сквозь сон. Кэти так и засыпает сидя, а наутро обнаруживает себя уже на своей койке: Широ переносит её туда.  
  
      Их обоих устраивает такое положение вещей. Они знают для чего и для кого это делают, поэтому и не говорят вслух.  
  
  
      Первым их странные «отношения» замечает Ханк, потому что они не то чтобы скрываются, а он совершенно случайно видит как Пидж исчезает за дверью _не своей_ каюты поздно вечером. Да и то, что Ханк частенько почти сталкивается с Широ на пороге ангара, наводит на определённые мысли.  
  
      Гаретт молчит о своих наблюдениях ровно до того момента, как к нему подходит Лэнс и заговорщическим шёпотом интересуется:  
      — Как думаешь, Пидж и Широ типа встречаются?  
  
      — А что? Ты запал на кого-то из них? — уходит от ответа Ханк, с удовлетворением наблюдая за метаморфозами лица Лэнса.  
  
      — Квизнак! Нет, — возмущается тот. — Просто это… Ну, знаешь…  
  
      — О! Я понял, тебе просто завидно! — говорит невесть откуда взявшийся Кит, от чего Ханк и Лэнс буквально подпрыгивают.  
  
      — Ты смерти моей хочешь?! — громко возмущается МакКлейн и уже тише огрызается: — Нет, мне не завидно.  
  
      — Ага-ага, — отмахивается Кит и уходит, незаинтересованный продолжать этот пустой разговор.  
  
      — Ханк, ну хоть ты скажи! Неужели это честно?!  
  
      — Ну, знаешь, он прав вообще-то, — немного виновато ухмыляется Гаретт. — Хотя я и сам не понимаю в чём тут дело. В смысле, это же помешанная на науке, технологиях и поисках отца с братом Пидж и Широ, который вроде как самый ответственный и всё такое.  
  
      — Вот именно! — с торжеством произносит Лэнс. — Пойдём, спросим у неё.  
  
      — Не думаю, — с тонной скепсиса смотрит на него Ханк. — Сам подумай, за всё то время, пока мы втроём были командой, она так и не рассказала, что на самом деле девушка. Наивно спрашивать её об отношениях, если они вообще есть.  
  
      — Но… — начинает Лэнс и затыкается, когда в столовую заходит предмет обсуждения.  
  
  
      В итоге никто так и не решается влезть в их дела, но замечают, что что-то происходит, уже все, особенно, когда дело доходит до совместных тренировочных спаррингов. Сами они говорят, что Пидж попросила её подтянуть, но на самом деле это Широ предложил научить некоторым приёмам.  
  
      Замок летит к базе Галры, разумеется это значит, что совсем скоро им снова придётся драться с обученными солдатами. И Широ хочет волноваться за неё хоть чуть-чуть меньше, чем сейчас. Он не может себя простить за то, что не вытащил её родных, и боится даже представлять, как что-то случается с ней самой.  
  
      Сама Пидж считает, что облажалась, когда Сендаку удалось схватить её. Если бы не Кит, Аллура и _мыши_ … Слишком многое в тот раз зависело от удачи и случая. И Пидж это бесит. Может это и её гордость, но чувствовать себя самой слабой не хочется, и она благодарна Широ за помощь и поддержку.  
  
      А ещё ей нравится смотреть на него спящего. Нет, это не что-то странное, просто во сне его лицо, выглядит довольно… милым? — да, именно, милым, несмотря на огромный шрам. Когда он спит, нету его вечной серьёзности, нету раздражающей снисходительности, которая иногда проскальзывает в разговорах с ней, поэтому Пидж изредка отвлекается от монитора и смотрит.  
  
  
      Затишье ожидаемо сменяется бурей, события мелькают со скоростью света.  
  
      Тайная база Галры.  
  
      Попавшая в плен Аллура.  
  
      Бездумная атака Заркона, которая заканчивается хорошо только благодаря чуду, не иначе.  
  
      И сбой червоточины.  
  
  
      «Прекрасно!» — думают паладины, Аллура и Коран, в меру своего нецензурного словарного запаса, обнаруживая себя в неизвестной части вселенной. В одиночестве.

**Author's Note:**

> *нерос - древняя единица измерения времени, равная 600 годам.


End file.
